robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Eternal
Knights Eternal is an order of independent warriors who have a focus of bringing about order and peace in the known universe. All are allowed to enter the order as long as they bind themselves to the creed when entering. Open to all and willing to risk life to protect those who only wish to live a life of peace. 'Order Creed' 'Knights Eternal' (For all public viewing) The “Knights Eternal” is here to serve the public and to provide a safe haven for all. This is an elite company of solders, tacticians, and scientists. Do not be fooled by the word elite, for we are not here to rule over all. We are here to help everyone that may be in need of a helping hand. To help people who are being plagued by ruthless mercenaries, rogue governments, and oppressive factions. The order and its member will go to great lengths in rooting out evil that is within our lands. We will not back down from a fight. We shall not cower when out numbered. We shall not flee when all hope is lost. We shall stand our ground till the Gods strike us dead in our tracks. Within the Lands of the Order (For public within our lands) Welcome all to the land of the free. This order has worked hard to give all within its lands a safe place to live without fear. Every member of the order is willing to help anyone that is in need of help. For we see that a strong community leads to a stronger force to fight the evilness afoot in the lands. While you are free to come and go as you please, we ask that you do not bring war into our lands. While we are willing to protect anyone, be it one person or a company from oppression, we will not bail you out of trouble if you start the fight. Those that are part of the community within our lands can ask for items from our order's vault. This option is to be used mostly when in times of war. Members of our community are not required to take part in any war that is started by the order. The community is asked to fight if our lands come under attack and was not started by our order. This is your land to and should be willing to fight for it Any member of our community caught stealing from the order will be banished from our lands. Living here is a freedom we gave to you and can take away. We ask that senseless fighting be kept to a minimum. This does not apply to duels or group matches. A dead community is not a strong community. 'Conduct' In Public Always carry yourself with pride. People will not follow a leader that has no pride. If you see a person that might need help with a mission, it is your job to at least offer to help them. Do not under any condition do the work for them. If someone is seeking assistance you can offer, it is your job to at least offer to help them. Do not feel like you have to hand out freebies. Do not let yourself be drawn into a pointless fight of words. Do not let yourself be drawn into a pointless fight of blades If you are challenged to a fight, you do not have to accept it. If you do accept, you must carry the challenged out. Better to die with honor than to live without it. You are not to at any time to help those that you feel are acting weak so that a knight will hand victory to them. When you decide to join a public mission you must not at any time dishonor the order or yourself by leaving the group in a poor situation. The people you group with might be fellow members one day and we do not need any bad blood within the guild. At any time a person belittles you, the order, or someone else you can challenge that person to a fight. If you do not wish to fight them but do feel that something should be done, ask other order members if they wish to take care of the problem. If you feel a person has done you wrong, it is your duty to correct this problem yourself. If you can not do this, then report this person to the order's high council so they can be black flagged. We will not deal with cheaters and liars. If a town or nation comes under attack, you must stand and fight. Alert other order members if such an attack happens so that proper action can be taken. If a town falls while a knight was in the town, and that knight made no effort to help, that knight will be punished for not only being a coward, but for not upholding the oath. Within the Guild If an order member is seeking help of any kind, all members should try to help out said member. No member at any given time can beg or demand for help. If such an act is seen by any member, report this to a low council member. Helping out order members takes priority over helping the public. If you are already on a task, you are not required to abandon it. If you feel an order member is not in the guild to help make the order better or the world, immediately let a council member know. We will not shelter free loaders. Do not at any time belittle a fellow order member. It is not required of any order member to hand out free items to other order members. But it is very welcome, and smiled on if such sacrifices are made. When you decide to join a members mission, you must not at any time leave the group in a poor situation. Leaving a mission for no reason will label that member as dishonorable. If for any reason a fellow guild member has done you wrong, it is your duty to talk with them to set things right. The council will not do the work for you, but if after you try to set things right and still have problems, now it is your duty to report this person to a low council member. The order does ask each member to pay a tax to the order each month. This money, items or both will be used to expand the order and to help out fellow members. It is not required that each member pay this tax, but it is most welcome if they do. Members that do not give money, items or both to the guild will not receive any if they ask for it. This order is not a charity. This does not apply to new members. If you trade with order members, be it money, items or both, this will not count for credit towards the tax. The guild vault is more of an extra boost of money and items when in a time of need, like if a town is under attack. 'Hierarchy' Leader (Report to council) Supreme Knight Primary Tasks 1) To ensure the guild maintains honor 2) Deal with any problems the Asst Leaders might have 3) Make judgment calls on events Secondary Tasks 1) Collect money/items for guild vault 2) Keep track of Shadow Knights Assistant Leader (Report to Leader) Royal Knight Primary Tasks 1) To keep events moving forward 2) To deal with any problems the adviser comes across 3) Make judgment calls on events Secondary Tasks 1) Collect money/items for guild vault 2) Scout for new recruits 'Characters Affiliated with Knights Eternal' 'Mikodimus SpaceEye' Mikodimus is the current leader of the knights having been given the role after his father died. His dream is to bring about a world where there is no violence. 'Thaddeaus Gladious Maximus' Thaddeaus, or Thad for short is one of the acting knights that serve under Mikodimus. Having served with his father for many years he knows the order inside and out. He is also the guardian to Mikodimus looking to ensure he does not come to the same fate as his father. 'Sharlett Von Killian' Sharlett is a Supreme Knight, only being surpassed by Mikodimus in rank. She has been a very loyal companion to him ever since defending her from her former master. Category:Factions